You've Got Love
by Brittles
Summary: When Bella and Edward are assigned class pen pals,they are unknowingly paired with each other. After a week of nightly messages to one another,they fall in love all over again. Will they realize that their pen pal is no stranger before it is too late? R
1. The School Assignment

_Hi! My friends Gen (x3MooSiCDoRKx3), Britt (I don't think she has a penname on fanfiction), and I were on a train one day when we came up with this. It's going to be written by Gen and myself. I will write the Bella POV and she will write the Edward POV. Britt will be our Beta. Hope you enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer: We do not Own Twlight/New Moon/ Eclipse. Believe us, If anyone of us were Stephenie Meyer, we would be busy writing Breaking Dawn and not this._

_Summary: Could it be possible for Bella and Edward to fall in love with other people? Strangers even? Could Bella and Edward's whole lives become unraveled because of a simple school assignment? _

You've Got Love

Chapter One: The School Assignment

Bella POV:

" Bella, you really should pay attention. You don't want to fail the next test." Edward whispered to me in Social Anthropology class. Even the name of the class gives me a headache. I still can't believe I signed up for this class. It was Edwards idea; he thought that it would make life so much easier for me if I learned about how people interacted with each other. Ha, like it would make a difference. If I could only read minds too...

" Sweetheart, can you come out of Bella-Land for a moment? Mrs. Robin is about to explain our next assignment."

" How do you know?" Edward gave me a look that practically said " You have got to be kidding me."

" Right, duh, you can read minds."As I say this I turn to look at him, which wasn't a great idea because the moment my eyes meet his I am no longer paying attention to Mr. Robin and our upcoming assignment. All I can comprehend is how amazing Edward's topaz eyes look. And his beautiful cold as ice, white skin...

"Miss Swan, would you like to repeat what I just told the class?" Mrs. Robin asked in an annoyed tone."

"Ummm..."

" That's what I thought. Please pay attention Miss. Swan. Mr. Cullen, can you please inform Miss Swan about the new assignment?"

" Of course, Mrs. Robin. All of the students in Forks High School will each set up an account on the school instant messaging system and receive a screen name of one randomly picked fellow student. This student can be anyone in any of the different grades, boy or girl. You will not be allowed to share any specific details about yourself, such as what grade you are in, what you look like, and of course, your name. The assignment is to see how a friendship can flourish under the circumstances of not knowing who a person is. You will receive the screen name of your "pen pal" this upcoming Monday. At the end of one week, there will be a school dance where each student will meet their "pen pal" Each student will then have to write an essay on what they learned through the experience."

" Thank you Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Robin said, obviously charmed by Edward's perfect repetition of her words.

Mrs. Robin went on to passing out forms that each student had to fill out. I glanced out at the form:

Name:

Grade:

Screen name:

Okay, So name: Isabella Swan, Grade: 12, Screen name: ...What should I make my screen name? Maybe something about how klutzy I am. Hmm, what about OoopsIFellAgain? A bit Britney Spearsish but I don't care.

I finished filling out the forms when the bell rang. Yes! School is out for the weekend! I was about to ask Edward what his screen name was, but even without the ability to read my mind, he knew what was about to say..

" Oh no, you can't know my screen name. Don't tell me your's either. The whole point of the assignment is to keep it a secret."

I kept on trying to sway Edward from his viewpoint, but he wouldn't budge. After I gave up, I forgot all about the assignment. All I cared about was Edward, and the next two days that we could spend together. Even if it is only for the allotted amount of time given to me by Charlie, I would savor every last moment with Edward.

Our weekend together was pure bliss. Saturday was a beautiful, sunny day, so Edward took me to our meadow where we had a picnic. Well, I was the only one who ate anything of course, but it was the thought that counts. Sunday was also amazing, but sad in a strange way. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy. Knowing that Charlie was so close to Jacob in a way made me feel a burst of pain. Jacob still wouldn't return my calls. I felt so guilty for making him so depressed. If it wasn't for Edward spending the whole day with me, I would have probably sunk into a ball in the corner of my room, filled with sadness and guilt. That's one of the many, many reasons why I love Edward. He can help me forget my problems when I need to the most.

The weekend flew by way too fast. Monday came too soon and I found myself in Social Anthropology once more. It was when Mrs. Robin was handing out the "pen pal" information that I even remembered about the assignment. I glanced at the information on my sheet. So my pen pal is some dude named SpeedDemon01. The name made me think of Edward. I've been finding lately that almost anything will make me think of Edward, no matter how irrelevant it is to him. For example, I ate pancakes this morning for breakfast. When I was eating them, I thought, ' Pancakes... If Edward ate a pancake he would have to heave it back up... Edward... Oh how I love his beautiful velvet voice..' This went on for so long that I have to put my pancakes in the refrigerator for later because I was going to be late for school.

Class went by slowly, with Mrs. Robin now concentrating on some civilization from the ancient times that I could care less about. When the bell finally rang, I felt such joy that I was so close to jumping out of my seat and screaming happily. The only bad thing about school ending was that I would have to part ways with Edward for the rest of the afternoon.

" I don't want you to go. Can't you sneak up into my room for the afternoon?" I pleaded with Edward. I asked him this everyday. He responded with the same answer every time.

" Now Bella, your father grounded you for a reason, a reason I agree with" He is talking about those motorcycles of course. " You need to serve your time." He said jokingly. I know he hated not being able to see me as much as I hated not being with him. But we knew that Charlie was right, and that if I ever got caught seeing Edward at a disapproved time that Charlie might send me back to Renee.

So, I said goodbye to Edward with a kiss that I wish could have gone on for so much longer. He pulled away way too soon for my liking but hey, I'll take what I can get. I drove off in my old truck and turned on the stereo and decided to listen to Edward and I's favorite, Debussy. Once I got home I did my usual chores to take my mind off of Edward, something that never quite worked. It wasn't until around 6:00 that I remembered my school assignment. I decided I might as well log on and meet this SpeedDemon01 guy.

I log onto the school website and sign in. Turns out it was my lucky day and SpeedDemon01 was also on. I began to type a message to him, but he beat me to it:

**SpeedDemon01**: Hello. I am SpeedDemon01. How do you do Miss OoopsIFellAgain?

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Oh, I'm okay. You?

**SpeedDemon01**: I am fine as well. This is an interesting assignment, don't you think?

_OoopsIFellAgain:_ Yeah, it gives me something to do.

_OoopsIFellAgain_ So what's the deal on what we aren't supposed to say. I was barely listening during class.

**SpeedDemon01**: We are not allowed to give away or name, grade, or what we look like. Other than that, anything is fair game.

**SpeedDemon01**: I will start by saying that I obviously like to go very fast. I play the piano and I have the most wonderful and beautiful girlfriend that anyone could ever have.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Wow, that's cool. I have a boyfriend like that; wonderful and handsome. He is the most amazing person I have ever met, no offense lol.

**SpeedDemon01**: lol. No offense taken. I could say the same thing about my girlfriend. I would be with her right now, but there are some conflicts at the moment.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: I won't ask; it's not my business. But I do know how you feel. I can't exactly be with my boyfriend right now. My dad doesn't like him to much.

**SpeedDemon01:** That must make things difficult.

**SpeedDemon01**: I have an idea. Instead of talking about my girlfriend, and your boyfriend, lets talk about something else to get them off of our minds. It might make time go by faster, and soon we will be with them. What do you say?

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Sounds good to me.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: If you can get me to stop thinking about him you would deserve a prize. He is always on my mind.

**SpeedDemon01**: As is my sweet, dear girlfriend.

**SpeedDemon01**: You better get my plaque ready. I always succeed.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Conceited much:-P

**SpeedDemon01**: I wouldn't say conceited. More like confident. Now get ready because we are about to have a very distracting conversation!

And we did. For the time that we talked, I didn't think about how much I missed Edward. We chatted about the most minuscule things, but for some reason SpeedDemon01 was able to make me forget all of my sadness much in the way Edward does. The way he talked, he was just so smooth, so...

Ooo the doorbell. Edward is here!

* * *

Brittles: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! 

x3MooSiCDoRKx3: Next up we will have a bit of Edward POV!!!

Brittles: Please Review!

x3MooSiCDoRKx3: We love Reviews!


	2. Instant Chatting Time!

1HELLO EVERYBODY!!! I'm Gen, AKA x3MooSiCDoRKx3! I'm writing this story with Brittany (Brittles). It's my turn to write a chapter of "You've Got Love!" I hope you enjoy it!!

Previously: Edward and Bella got a new homework assignment for their Social Anthropology class. It was to have a pen pal in the school, and they couldn't know who their pen pal was. When Bella starts to talk to her pen pal,

SpeedDemon01, she is reminded a little bit about our favorite vampire…

You've Got Love: Chapter 2

Instant Chatting Time!

EDWARD POV:

After my very exciting night with Bella (which consisted of Charlie being snappy to me, reminding me every half hour of the time I was to leave; Bella and I snuggling each other on her bed and talking about our agreement to change her; and me hearing her talk in her sleep with her beautiful voice), we both headed off to school. Every class passed normally, until our Social Anthropology class.

We both walked in to see that the usually cramped desks were nearly a foot apart from each other. I raised an eyebrow in question and turned my attention to our teacher, Mrs. Robin. I concentrated on averting the small hum of my fellow classmates out of my head and concentrated on her thoughts.

'Let's see… What is this whole desk moving about, hmm?' I thought to myself. Her thoughts said,

'Oh, here comes Mr. Cullen. He's so handsome. Miss Swan is very, very lucky to have such a handsome gentleman as a boyfriend. Ah, if only he were near my age, I would take him into my arms and show him how a real woman loves a…'

An image formed into her mind of… ew. I shuddered outwardly as if ice had been poured onto my back. EW. I couldn't think of any other word to describe how wrong that image was.

My disturbance with Mrs. Robin's thought froze me into place without my knowing. Just then a soft, warm hand rubbed my shoulder slightly. I hardly felt it, but it was enough to get me out of my trance. I focused my eyes onto Bella's brown ones, and I noticed her cheeks blush ever so slightly.

Her expression became worried as she whispered to me, "You okay? You kinda got a weird look on your face, like you smelled something bad."

I shook my head, saying, "No, I'm fine. I'll tell you later, after class. Now, let's get to our seats, shall we?" I took her hand gently in mine, taking in the warmth of her hand. I led her to a seat, and I sat myself in the one next to it. I then noticed again that the seats were far apart. My disturbance with Mrs. Robin's thought had me sidetracked from my original reason why I had decided to listen to her thoughts.

I scanned her mind again, found out the reason for the desks, and turned my attention to Bella. I smiled at her, trying to hide my disgust for my teacher, and said, "Our desks are separated because she doesn't want the class to find out what our classmate's screen names are."

Bella nodded, her eyes fixed on mine. Her bright brown eyes then lit up with understanding, and she said, "What else did you hear? You look peeved."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back her beautiful smile. I then whispered, "Later. Now, pay attention love." She nodded reluctantly and leaned away from my desk. I sighed as I began writing down our teachers notes on a lined piece of paper. Her droll voice then started into what I recognized as another lecture. I sighed and rolled my pencil in my hands, letting her continue her boring lecture on our assignment.

"… Now, class, please write down in your daily journals what you thought of your pen pal. Is he or she a nice person? Is he or she a talkative person? Do you think that their personalities are similar to yours, or different to yours?" I sighed and began to write down everything she asked of me:

My pen pal, OoopsIFellAgain, seems very nice. I can tell from her screen name that she is very clumsy. She also has a boyfriend that she adores, which is good, since I have a girlfriend, and I wouldn't have to worry about having feelings for this girl. She is very, very easy to talk to. We talked for hours on end before we had to stop so we could attend to other matters. I can tell from the way she writes that she is a very nice, beautiful

Beautiful? How would I know if she was beautiful or not? I was about to ponder more to myself when I noticed Bella's scent coming closer to me. I sighed and turned towards her, accusation in my eyes. She looked up at me, and our eyes met.

If I could choose to do one thing for all eternity, it would be to look into my sweet angel's eyes. I felt my soul (if I had one) sink into her eyes, and I felt myself lean closer to her. She leaned towards me too, and could feel her warm breath on my face…

Our lips were about to meet when she fell out of her desk. I made an attempt to catch her, but it was too late. Her face was on the floor.

Mrs. Robin turned her attention to us, and she said, "Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?"

I shook my head no as Bella got up and sat back down in her desk. I noticed a familiar blush creep onto her cheeks. Our eyes met, and she mouthed to me, "Sorry."

I smiled at her and mouthed back, "It's all right, sweetheart." She smiled at me and got back to work. She flipped her hair over her right shoulder, and a wave of her scent flooded my brain. Ah, she was so beautiful…

Beautiful. Right. I had to figure out why I thought my pen pal was beautiful. I bit my pencil, a bad habit that I had, and pondered to myself. During my thought, I couldn't help but hear other people's thoughts droll on about their pen pals.

I think my pen pal, CutiePatootiexx, is…

My pen pal, Sportyyy, is a nice guy…

My pen pal is Mike Newton. I know this because his screen name is Newtonrocks, and that's who…

Kewwllman is a very…

Well, at least none of my classmates in this class are my pen pal. I wonder who Bella's pen pal is… too bad I can't read her mind. Oh well.

Before I knew it, the bell rang as the signal for class to end. Sigh. Time to endure Spanish class. I got up from my seat and took Bella's hand gently in my, and I saw her smile at me.

"Are you going to tell me what you heard earlier, or am I going to have to force you to tell me?" she said, her eyes becoming mischievous. I laughed and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Yes, I'll tell you. Well, I was trying to figure out why Mrs. Robin separated the desks, and when I read her mind, I heard her say something very, very disturbing about me…" I shuddered as I recalled the thought. Usually I wasn't bothered with this kind of thing, but Mrs. Robin… ugh… she was a very portly woman in her late forties. Her face resembled that of a toad. She always wore pink sweater sets and a pair of black dress pants that did not become her round shape. The worst thing about her is that she has a mole on the right side of her lips, and whenever she would talk, it would twitch…

I shuddered again. Bella gave me a concerned look and said, "I have never seen you this shaken up about a thought you heard before. What happened?"

I sighed and retold what Mrs. Robin has thought. When I finished telling her, I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's face. Her adorable face was formed into a very disturbed one. It probably mirrored what my face looked like when I first heard Mrs. Robin's thoughts.

"EW!" Bella cried out. I laughed some more, and she closed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "EW, ew, ew!" she continued, and I grabbed her into a hug as an attempt to comfort her. Meanwhile, I continued to laugh at my angel's reaction, and I kissed her head softly.

After a minute of this, the bell rang for class to start. We were still at Bella's locker, so we were going to be very late. An idea formed into my head, and I whispered to her, "Want to ditch class today?" She looked up at me for a moment, and then grinned. She nodded, and I grinned back, saying, "Hold on, then. It's time we went to our meadow." I grabbed her into my arms, kissed her on the cheek, and began to run towards the mountains, towards our special meadow.

The rest of our day consisted of enjoying each other's company at our meadow, Bella enjoying a nice lunch that I made for her, and me driving Bella home to Charlie until it was time for me to come over to see her again. To distract myself from missing Bella too much, I went online to continue my project. Luckily for me, my pen pal was online. I IMed her, typing faster than humans should be able to. Then again, I'm not exactly human.

SpeedDemon01: Hello again. How are you?

OoopsIFellAgain: Pretty good. And you?

SpeedDemon01: Good. I just spent a wonderful day with my girlfriend.

OoopsIFellAgain: And I spent the day with my boyfriend. But remember, we're not going to talk about them, remember?

I smiled to myself. I had almost forgotten our bet to make us forget about our loved ones.

SpeedDemon01: Yes, I remember. Now, let's get down to talking, shall we?

OoopsIFellAgain: Yes, sir. salutes

SpeedDemon01: laughs Now, what to talk about…

OoopsIFellAgain: Let's talk about ourselves. I know it's against the rules, but hey, Mrs. Robin will never know.

SpeedDemon01: Hah, ok. Hmmm… what's your favorite gem stone?

OoopsIFellAgain: Topaz.

Topaz? That's Bella's favorite gem stone. I laughed to myself at the reason why it was her favorite gem stone.

SpeedDemon01: Interesting.

OoopsIFellAgain: My turn to ask a question. What's your favorite animal?

SpeedDemon01: Hmmm… I'd have to say… the lamb.

OoopsIFellAgain: That's an interesting choice. I like the lion, and the wolf.

SpeedDemon01: The wolf? Why would you like such a disgusting creature?

OoopsIFellAgain: I take it you don't like wolves.

SpeedDemon01: Nope. Sorry.

OoopsIFellAgain: It's alright. It's not your fault you don't like something.

OoopsIFellAgain: What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?

Ah, the subject of food. Time to bluff.

SpeedDemon01: Chocolate. You?

OoopsIFellAgain: Pistachio. I know it's weird, but it's really good.

SpeedDemon01: That's alright. I think it's cute. And it makes you unique.

OoopsIFellAgain: T-thanks… blushes

SpeedDemon01: lol.

Our conversation went on like that. She asked lots of questions, and I asked her a lot of questions. The strange thing was, the more I got to know her, the more a strange feeling in my stomach formed. Eventually we both had to get offline, and I ran over to Bella's house.

When Bella answered the door, something occurred to me. When I looked into her eyes, a strange feeling formed in my stomach. I recognized it as love.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you all like my interpretation of Edward! Enjoy!

Brittles: I LOVED that chapter Gen! You Rock!

x3MooSiCDoRKx3:Woot Woot!

Brittles: And don't forget to Review!

x3MooSiCDoRKx3: Reviewer's are amazing!


	3. I Can't Stop Thinking About You

You've Got Love

2nd Chapter written by: x3MooSiCDoRKx3

_Disclaimer: We do not Own Twlight/New Moon/ Eclipse. Believe us, If anyone of us were Stephenie Meyer, we would be busy writing Breaking Dawn and not this._

Hi! Brittles here. I know it has been way to long since I posted the last chapter, but this past school year was complete and total hell. So I hope you can forgive me for putting this on hiatus for a bit.

I'm pretty sure I wrote this chapter...but It's been so long since I've looked at it that I really don't remember if I wrote it or if Gen wrote it. Either way, here ya go! Anyway, I'm also pretty sure that Gen isn't helping with the story anymore...so unless she decides to write it again, it's all me from now on.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: I Cant Stop Thinking About You

My night with Edward should have been just like every other night that I spent with him. Like usual, he came over around 7:30 and Charlie, Edward, and Myself had a awkward conversation. Charlie then went of to go watch his games and Edward and I waited until Charlie was no longer paying attention so we could really talk. When our time was up, Edward left until Charlie fell asleep. Then, he climbed up into my room and I fell asleep in his arms.

But that's just what happened on the outside. On the inside all I could think about was SpeedDemon01. I was distracted all night by thoughts of my mysterious pen pal. Edward could tell something was wrong, but he didn't ask. He probably thought I was thinking about Jake again so he didn't bring anything up. He so good to me. How can I think about someone else when I have such a perfect, amazing, loving man...well vampire in my life.

However, the conversations from the previous nights before lingered in my mind. He was just so amazing. Maybe just as amazing as Ed... no! I can't think that. No one is better that Edward. No one... right? Maybe I should just tell Edward about him. But if I do he might get mad at me. What if he leaves me again? I could never go on if he left me. But if SpeedDemon was there...

What if I'm in love with him. What if I'm in love with a complete stranger. Could I really be?

I think I already know the answer.

How could this have happened? It isn't like I went out of my way to fall in love with him. I don't even_ want _to love him. Either way, I need to talk to him.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Hey, I'm glad you are on. I have been needing to talk with you all day.

**SpeedDemon01**:Hello! Happy Thursday.

**SpeedDemon01**: For all you know you already did.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Haha, your not Mike are you?

**SpeedDemon01**: Miss OoopsIFellAgain you know that you are not supposed to ask me that :) Cough I'm Not Cough

_OoopsIFellAgain_: You really should go and get that cough checked out.

**SpeedDemon01**: Indeed, maybe I should.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: I just really need to get my mind off of things.

**SpeedDemon01:** Why? What is bothering you?

_OoopsIFellAgain_: It's nothing...

**SpeedDemon01**: You can tell me. It's not like I could tell anyone anyway.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: It's so embarassing but, I'm developing feelings for someone other than my boyfriend. Which I am so guilty over because I love my boyfriend more than anything.

**SpeedDemon01**: I am confused.

_OoopsIFellAgain: _I think I am falling in love with you.

Oh gosh, did I really just type that?

_OoopsIFellAgain:_ I can't believe I just said that

_OoopsIFellAgain: _You must think I'm a horrible person.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Its so wrong, but it feels so right. I don't understand it though. I am still in love with my boyfriend. So much. But I am finding that I love you maybe just as much. You are so much like him.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: He will probably be glad if he finds out. I've never been good enough for him. He is so perfect and I'm... not.

**SpeedDemon01**: You are perfect. If your boyfriend really thinks that you are not, than he doesn't deserve you.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: You are just saying that. You probably think I'm crazy and that you never want to meet me.

**SpeedDemon01**: Au Contraire. I am in the same situation as you are. I think I am falling in love with you too. I can't help but fall in love with you. I love my girlfriend with all of my being, but I am finding that I love you too.

**SpeedDemon01**: But you are right about something. We can never meet. I am too dangerous. I will not put your life in peril just because of my selfishness.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Believe me, I'm already a danger-magnet. I don't think danger is much of a problem anymore. I'm so used to it. Why would I be in danger though?

**SpeedDemon01**: Oh, I wish I could tell you. I've already made the mistake of telling the person I love and now she is in so much danger that she is constantly finding herself in life threating situations.

**OoopsIFellAgain**: I want to meet you at the dance tomorrow. Please come. Even if its only for that one night.

**SpeedDemon01**: I will come. But you have to promise me that after tomorrow night, we must never see each other again.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: I promise.

**SpeedDemon01**: I must go. I am expected at my girlfriends house.

_OoopsIFellAgain_: Okay... goodbye

**SpeedDemon01**: Goodbye

**SpeedDemon01** has signed off

I quickly shut down my computer and went to sit on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for what seemed liked hours. As I sat there thoughts such as 'I can't believe I told him that I loved him' and 'I can't believe him loves me' ran through my mind.

What am I going to do? I won't be able to keep this from Edward no matter how hard I try to. This is so bad...

"Is something bothering you love?"

I jumped, "Wow, Edward you scared me. When did you get here?"

" Just a second ago. I climbed through your window. Charlie isn't home yet, so I thought that there was no need to come in through the door. Sorry that I scared you"

" It's Okay"

" Bella, something is bothering you. What is it?"

I can't tell him. I can't. I can't. I can't.

" Edward.." Bad Bellaཀ Do not tell himཀ " I'm in love with someone else." STUPID STUPID STUPIDཀཀཀ Why did I tell him this?

" You're in love with someone else" He asked, with a look of hurt that is making my insides churn in guilt.

" Oh Edward I'm so sorry. It's my pen pal. I don't even know him; he's a complete stranger. And yet, I can't help but love him just as much as I love you."

" Bella, I understand."

" How could you understand?"

" I have fallen in love with my pen pal as well." No! I would never leave Edward for anyone, not even SpeedDemon01. But what would stop him from leaving me for his pen pal? Nothing!

" Bella, I...I have to go..." He is leaving. No! No!

"No!"

He doesn't look back.

Love. Life. Meaning. Over.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this Chapterཀ The Love. Life. Meaning. Over. Was taken from New Moon. I thought it fit in nicely. Please Review!


	4. Dance of a Lifetime

You've Got Love

I do not Own Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse. Believe us, If I was Stephenie Meyer, I would be busy writing Midnight Sun and not this.

Just as a reminder, 2nd Chapter written by: x3MooSiCDoRKx3

This is another chapter in Bella POV. It doesn't feel right to switch to Edward right now, but im pretty sure there will be at least one more chapter in his POV,

_**Previously**_:

" _Bella, I...I have to go..." He is leaving. No!__No!_

"_No!__"_

_He doesn't look back._

_Love. Life. Meaning. Over_.

Chapter 4: The Dance of a Lifetime

Edward did not pick me up for school today. Instead, I found myself driving my truck to school alone. I have been thinking nonstop about my situation since Edward left last night. I had long decided that it probably wasn't in my best interest to be so melodramatic. It's not as if Edward is leaving for good...I think. If anything, I'm going to delay the panic until I know for sure Edward is leaving for good.

I decided that tonight was going to be a very important night for me. I was going to finally meet SpeedDemon01. I would finally get to stare into his eyes, hear his voice, and tell him I could never, ever see him or talk to him again. I loved Edward far too much to lose him. And if I have to give up one love for another, I'll do what I must. I did it with Jake, I can do it again.

Alice met me in front of the cafeteria, and we sat in silence for most of lunch except when Alice was talking about a new shop that had opened or the latest fashion craze to emerge. I had a feeling that she knew exactly what was going on between me, even though she never mentioned it. She probably even knew where Edward was. I didn't ask though. He was probably with his new love anyway.

Alice dragged me over to the Cullen household after school, so she could "primp me up for the big dance!" For an hour I sat in her enormously large bathroom as she painstakingly tried to curl my unwilling hair and applied large globs of makeup to my face. And even though it was tortuous, I had to admit, I did look pretty good. She left me alone to put on the dress she bought me. It was a pinkish-red color and it fell to my knees. The dress had a braided halter top and it flowed as I moved. It was beautiful.

As soon as I was dressed, I ran downstairs to find Alice all ready to go. I could see Rosalie sitting next to her, scowling most likely since she was supposed to be at "college" and she could not go. But Rosalie's sourness did not seem to dampen Alice's mood. She was all smiles in her bright turquoise dress that was adorned with sequins and beading. It fit her shape perfectly and she looked amazing as usual. A feeling of inadequacy enveloped me as I thought of how average I must look in my simple dress. Those feelings were short lived however, since Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into her car.

The gym was decorated simply; it not as lavish as my junior prom had been. But still, there were about 50 tables for two set up in the gym. I guessed correctly that each set of pen pals would be getting their own individual table. Well, at least I knew that I would have enough alone time with SpeedDemon01 to tell him what I needed to tell him.

The gym quickly began to fill up. I wondered if Edward would be coming tonight, since I had seen no sign of him at school today or at the Cullen household. However, I pushed that though aside, 'He said he loved his pen pal; he wouldn't ditch her like this if he did.'

I took my place card and sat at the appropriate table, table 22. I looked around as I sat. The gym was almost full now, only a few chairs were left empty, including the one opposite mine. I could see Alice from here, chatting with her pen pal, who turned out to be Austin Marks. I tried to see if I could see Edward with his pen pal, but he was nowhere to be seen. That gave me a glimmer of hope. Maybe he didn't love the girl after all, and he was off somewhere trying to figure out how to apologize. Well, probably not, but you can't blame me for wishful thinking.

A half hour had already passed when I realized that maybe Edward, and SpeedDemon01, wasn't coming at all. I had half expected this of Edward, but I was thoroughly surprised that SpeedDemon01 did not show. He had promised me this one night. As I sat there brooding, watching my fellow classmates dance to the music around me, I heard the gym doors open. In walked the Greek god himself, Edward. I gulped as I realized that he had come for his pen pal, when mine had not come for me.

I glanced around the gym to see which table had a lone girl sitting at it. There were a few. At one a red haired girl sat, her name is Angelina Correy, I think. At another sat none other than Lauren. I shuddered at the thought of Edward loving her. I watched and waited to see which of these tables Edward would go to sit at. It threw me off completely when Edward sauntered over towards me. His expression confused me. His face showed the signs of shock, bewilderment, and a pinch of relief. I expected him to voice his confusion as he approached the table, but instead he asked me:

"Bella is this your table?" Now I was the one confused.

"Um, well yeah, that is kinda why I'm sitting here," I probably shouldn't have given him an attitude, but he was throughly confusing me now. "Why don't you go sit with your pen pal? I'm sure she loves you enough to actually show up." I said with more acid that I had wanted in my voice.

"Bella look at my seating card." He handed me his card and I looked at it. What I saw shocked me. It was a 22. I looked up at him with shock all over my face. It didn't make any sense. Only pen pals were supposed to sit at tables together.

"Edward, why are you placed at this table?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm sitting here because this is _my_ table. Your place card is probably just a misprint."

"I highly doubt that...Bella, what was your pen pal's screen name?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you are my pen pal."

_A/N_: Dun Dun Dun, Cliffhanger! I was awfully nice, posting two chapters in one day (a first for me I think) so why don't you reward me by reviewing! Pretty please? If you review I promise to update more often! I'm going to see if I can successfully put picture of the dresses on my profile so if your'e curious as to how they look hopefully you will be able to take a look there. I hope you are enjoying the story!


	5. Inner Demons

You've Got Love

I do not Own Twilight/New Moon/ Eclipse/ Breaking Dawn.

Just as a reminder, 2nd Chapter written by: x3MooSiCDoRKx3

Hi, Brittles here! Good news: x3MooSiCDoRKx3 is going to write the story with me again! So, I'll let you know which of the upcoming chapters are hers.

Also, this chapter is the previous chapter in Edward's POV. I thought it was important to see how Edward was feeling throughout all of this!

Enjoy!

_**Previously**_:

" _Bella, I...I have to go..." He is leaving. No!__No!_

"_No!__"_

_He doesn't look back._

_Love. Life. Meaning. Over_.

Chapter 5: Inner Demons

I leapt out of Bella's window with one swift and easy movement. I couldn't believe what just went down. The idea of Bella and I declaring our love for different people would have never crossed my mind as a possibility last week, but now it has become a reality.

I don't know what it is about OoopsIFellAgain that made me fall for her. Maybe it is her sarcastic attitude or it could be the fact that she is a mystery to me. Either way, I have fallen for her, and I have fallen hard.

I doubled over in emotional grief when I realized what this must be doing to Bella. Although she has too fallen in love with her pen pal, the emotional turmoil she is going through must be great. What kind of monster am I, who causes an angel to be in so much pain? How could I do this to her. I should have never left her in her room like that, all alone.

I should hate OoopsIFellAgain for doing this to me, to Bella. But I just...can't. It's not something I can describe in words, the way I feel about her. It is very similar to the way I feel about Bella, although it is nowhere near the same capacity. At least that's what I am telling myself.

I decided that I needed to clear my head. I called Alice to tell her I was going hunting and to keep an eye out on Bella for me. As I ran at my fastest speed through the dense forests I thought about my situation. I had developed feelings for OoopsIFellAgain, feelings that admittedly are of the loving kind. However, I knew who I couldn't exist without.

I quickly finished hunting, drinking only from a few deer and elk. There were so many things that I needed to do...to fix. First, I must tell OoopsIFellAgain that whatever our relationship is, that it must end. Then of course I have to deal with my family once they find out about all of this. Alice will be furious. But, most importantly, I must win Bella back, but how?

I now ran at a slower pace, only 50 or so miles per hour, back to the house. Unfortunately for me, Alice was waiting.

"Edward Cullen, who do you think you are? Do you realize what you have just done?" Alice looked furious as I had predicted.

"Exactly what did you see?" I asked.

"I saw you declaring your love for someone else and then abandoning Bella? For the love of all things good, why?"

" It's not like I planned it. OoopsIFellAgain is just so...so..." I fumbled with my words. How can one even begin to describe the complexity of my feelings toward this complete stranger? "...deep. I have never known someone like her, except for Bella. What a punishment this is; To have someone just like Bella in almost every way come into my life! Oh Alice, how can I make this right? How can I get Bella back?"

I looked at Alice with pleading eyes, hoping that my intensity would force a vision to come to her so she could tell me what I have to do.

All of a sudden Alice went rigid, her eyes less focused. I knew she was having a vision. As soon as I realized this, I also began to see the snapshot in her mind. It was of me walking towards something; it was too fuzzy to make out what it was. I had a very confused look upon my face. I could tell right away that I was in the schools gymnasium, which was decorated as if for a school dance. That's when it hit me. This was a picture of me at the pen pal dance.

" Edward you must go to the pen pal dance tonight."Alice told me.

"That's all you can tell me? Nothing else?"

"That's all I know. But you want my advice? Don't go to school today. Go off somewhere and think about things and put your mind into perspective. Don't worry about Bella.; I'll go to school and watch her. Now go."

I did as Alice suggested and ran throughout the forest. I hade no real destination as I went, but when I came upon a little, run down cottage, I decided that it would be a good place to think for a while. I sat in the old and dusty house, wondering exactly what I was going to do. I knew where I had to go, but why? Why did I look so confused?

As evening approached I got up from the little corner of the cottage where I have been sitting and ran back home. I could smell Bella in the house, but I couldn't face her yet, so I slipped in through my bedroom window and got changed for the dance. I heard Alice's car drive away, presumably with Bella in it, so I knew it was safe to walk downstairs.

I found Rosalie sitting in the living room looking very sullen.

"Everything okay?"

"No, I hate having to hide out here. Strange though, that you should be asking me how I am doing. You don't look too good yourself. Why did Alice and Bella leave without you?" She realized that she had just shown that she cared so, she quickly covered her action up. "Not that I care what that little human does. I'm simply curious."

I told her. I told her everything. I told her about my irresistible pen pal and the pain I felt from doing this to Bella. Rosalie, surprisingly, did not make rude comments or say insensitive things. She sat there and listened to me. She stared at me for a while afterward. So many thoughts went through her mind that I couldn't focus on exactly what she was thinking. Then finally, there was silence in her head.

"Go to her Edward. Tell her you love her and that you will always be with her." I didn't wait for her to elaborate. I ran out of the house and into my Ashton Martin. I was at the dance within minutes.

I finally knew what I had to do. I am going to meet OoopsIFellAgain tonight and I am going to tell her that this must end. Then, I am going to find Bella and beg her to take me back. If I have to deal with whoever her pen pal is, then I would.

I looked around the gymnasium, trying to pin point all of the tables with a girl sitting alone. I saw some red haired girl...Angeline something, and Lauren. I had a moment of panic when I saw Lauren by herself, but then Eric sat down at her table, much to her disdain. I chuckled and then walked over to the seat placement cards. I picked up my place card and saw that my table was number 22.

As I walked toward the direction on table 22, I tried to get a glimpse of OoopsIFellAgain.

Then the world stopped.

Bella.

Bella was sitting at table 22. By herself. Is it possible? Could Bella be my pen pal?

I approached Bella's table. I could tell that my confusion must be radiating off onto her. She looked up at me with confused eyes, practically begging me to tell her why I was standing there in front of her.

"Bella is this your table?" I asked.

"Um, well yeah, that is kinda why I'm sitting here." Her acid tone shocked me, but I kept my composure. I took the seating card out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Bella, look at my seating card." She looked at the car and let out a audible gasp. Shock was everywhere on her face.

"Edward why are you placed at this table?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I'm sitting here because this is _my_ table. Your place card is probably just a misprint." Oh, I hope with every fiber of my being that it isn't.

"I highly doubt that...Bella, what was your pen pal's screen name?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you are my pen pal."

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter in Edward's point of view. It took me forever to write it; Edward is such a complex character to understand. After reading Midnight Sun, however, I felt like I knew him so much better. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
